sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Marsh
]] Name: Johnny Marsh Gender: Male Age: 18 Hometown: Little Rock, Arkansas Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Travelling, Reading (Non-fiction), Rockabilly music, Working outdoors Appearance: Johnny has an average height but a below average weight, 5’ 10’’ and 140 pounds respectively. Some of this is muscle, but not nearly enough to live up to Johnny’s hopes. Johnny is of the opinion that once his metabolism slows down he’ll fill out to a more appropriate shape. Johnny has a small quiff that he is especially proud of and that he feels suits his long face and pointed chin. His hair shares the same shade of light brown with his eyes. Johnny has a hook nose that he detests, but is in general satisfied by his looks. Johnny always wears short sleeved shirts and jeans; if it is cold he also wears a vest. He is fond of his soft leather boots and wears a distinctive brown belt with a tarnished buckle. Biography: Johnny is relaxed and easygoing, regularly going with the flow as far as friendships go. Johnny is happy to talk to anyone and is confident enough to quickly make friends with strangers. That said, Johnny is equally fine with sitting in a contemplative silence if the conversation has faltered. Johnny has a personal rule about giving the same amount of respect as he expects, even to people he isn’t fond of. As a consequence he has never really been in a fight and has no real enemies. He also always keeps his word but doesn’t make promises lightly. His parents work together running a small painting and decorating business, and are hard workers. Keen to help out Johnny often accompanies them on a job, but always works on the outside of a house, usually doing the exterior painting which suits him fine. Johnny also spends a lot of his time walking around the city, enjoying the freedom it gives him. Despite being hard workers he and his parents don’t have very much money and Johnny has never been outside Little Rock. This encourages him to work hard at school so he can get a good job and afford to travel the world, at home Johnny keeps a map of the world with red drawing pins stuck in the places he wants to go, each tied together with a piece of string showing the route. He gets on well with his parents, but because of complications his mother can’t have anymore children. At times Johnny feels guilty about this, but she is quick to remind him that it wasn’t in any way his fault. At times Johnny wishes he had a younger brother or sister and always makes time to play with the kids of family friends. In his ideal world of having a good job and travelling the world Johnny wants a large family of his own but in his heart he knows that not all of his goals are achievable. He gets his love of Rockabilly from his father, when Johnny was growing up he and his dad would listen to records together on the weekends. He got his love of books from the local library which he found one day while wandering and he has been a regular visitor ever since. He normally reads travel books and autobiographies, immersing himself in the travels of others until he can earn enough to travel himself. Advantages: Johnny makes friends quickly and his hardworking nature would leave him less likely to give up if things were not going well. If he promises to help someone he always will and is very dependable in that sense. Disadvantages: Johnny isn’t physically very strong or experienced so wouldn’t win a fight. His easygoing nature and confidence might lead him to not realise the seriousness of a situation or the actual real danger to himself. --- Power: Transparent Skin ''' '''Conclusion: Subject C07. Not so lucky now, are you Mister Rockabilly? He'd better keep that wetsuit on if he wants the others on his side. The above biography is as written by VinnyMcQ. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Holly Chapman Killed By: Holly Chapman Allies: Possibly Billy-Jay Clarke, Iris Landon, Holly Chapman Enemies: Holly Chapman Mid-game Evaluation: '''Johnny woke up at the shack, dressed in a full body wet suit and a mask. Confused, he went outside and removed the mask, examining his reflection in the water. He discovered that, as his power, his skin had become entirely translucent. Horrified at what he had become, Johnny experienced deep personal doubts, questioning whether he even wanted to go home looking as he did. He was quickly interrupted by the entrance of Billy-Jay Clarke, who Johnny was at first scared of. Johnny replaced his mask, preventing Billy-Jay from seeing his situation, and spoke to him for a while, declining to explain the exact reason for the wet suit. Billy-Jay was in the process of proposing an alliance when his head suddenly melted from the inside out, his eyes liquefying and rolling down his face as his power overloaded. This took Johnny rather by surprise. Johnny, horrified, screamed out to the scientists, blaming them for Billy's death, and then moved Billy inside and covered him with a sheet. That done, Johnny moved out, planning never to return. Johnny made his way to the cove, and there bore witness to the mugging of Joel Deitrick by Taryn Gregory and Katherine Black. He considered moving to assist the seemingly-helpless Joel, but, outnumbered, decided against it. When the first announcement came on, some time later, Johnny panicked, fleeing desperately in case he was still close enough to the shack to be in danger. He scrambled up a small cliff, though, in his panic, it seemed a struggle of life and death. Finally, Johnny ended up in the settlement. He found his way into a house, and, finding it seemingly empty, went to sleep in the restroom. Upon waking, he resolved to survive and take revenge upon the man in the gas mask, who had briefed the kidnapped students. After using the restroom, Johnny flushed the toilet, the noise attracting attention form elsewhere in the house. He was discovered by Iris Landon. Iris and Johnny talked for a time, and ended up reaching an understanding. Iris introduced Johnny to her ally, Holly Chapman. The next set of announcements placed the three in a danger zone, and they quickly left. Iris led the group to the cove, under false pretenses. Holly questioned her, and it turned out that Iris wanted to find the body of Cristo Ruiz, whom she had developed feelings for. Holly was upset by this, and the two girls got into a heated argument. Johnny simply stood by, consumed by his own problems. However, Johnny was soon surprised by a screaming voice in his head, the psychically-projected death scream of Penelope Rivers, who had just been murdered. In his anguish, Johnny clawed his mask from his face. When Holly saw Johnny's skinless face, she declared him a monster, pointing her gun at him. She fired a shot, intended to be a warning shot, but struck Johnny in the leg. Enraged, Johnny tried to shoot her, but Holly broke his wrist. With his other hand, though, Johnny slipped his knife from his boot, and stabbed Holly with it when she approached. She kicked Johnny into the cliff wall, her enhanced strength shattering his chest. Johnny fell to the sand and quickly died. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Had he not focused upon vengeance, Subject C07 might have made something of himself. Even with a power more damaging than helpful, he managed to make allies and conduct himself surprisingly well. In this particular case, chance must be blamed for his eventual failure. A pity. '''Memorable Quotes: "He'd done nothing. What did he do to deserve that? Eh? What have any of us done? Is that the end result, your precious data? Is that what you want? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" - Johnny rants about the death of Billy-Jay Clarke "Sorry about the noise. Are you going to kill me?" - Johnny's first words to Iris Landon Other/Trivia *Johnny was mentioned in the prologue, being noted for the wetsuit he was provided with by The Organization. It can therefore be concluded that he was not the viewpoint character in the prologue. Other characters who can be ruled out are Ashlie Jackson and Khalid Shamoun, due to their appearances as non-viewpoint characters in the prologue. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Johnny, in chronological order. *Beauty is only Skin Deep *All Apologies *Lay Your Weary Head To Rest *I'm In Despair! Mad Science Has Left Me In Despair! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Johnny Marsh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *After Fredrick's elimination, Johnny was the closest thing Evo had to a hero. Vinny really pulled the stops out on this one, and Johnny was one of the deepest and most complex characters we had. I really wish he'd lasted longer. Still, his death scene was very well executed. Awesome job, Vinny. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution